1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power conversion, and more particularly to power converters for gas turbine engine starter/converters.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft commonly have main engines and auxiliary power units (APUs) that employ gas turbine engines. Some aircraft include gas turbine engines with generators for converting mechanical work supplied by the engine into electrical power for use by power-consuming devices on board the aircraft. Some aircraft gas turbine engines also include electric starters that convert electrical power provided to the starter into mechanical work for starting the gas turbine engine. The power can be provided from internal or external power sources, such as aircraft generators or batteries.
One challenge to conventional gas turbine engines is packaging engine starters and generators so as to limit the weight and space occupied by the starter and the generator. Some engines include a common motor starter with stator and rotor portions that can operate in both starter and generator mode. In starter mode, electric current applied to windings produces a magnetic field that causes the rotor to rotate and start the engine. In generator mode, mechanical work applied to the rotor induces current in the windings for use by power consuming devices located on the aircraft. Power converters manage power flow within such devices.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved power converters. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.